4 años de soledad BETA
by shiro kuroneko
Summary: Ritsu, ya han pasado 4 años desde aquel horrendo accidente, sabes que no fue tu culpa, por favor vuelve, te exctraño...te necesito


_**Hola amigos, han pasado años, lo sé, pero al fin he vuelto, espero que esta versión les guste, he tratado de mjorar mi narrativa y continuidad en la historia, oajlá no se hayan olvidado de mí, lamento haber dejado otros trabajos incompletos pero prometo que los editaré, mejoraré y terminaré.**_

* * *

 _"No recuerdo ya cuántas cartas te he escrito, hoy se cumplen 4 años desde el accidente y aún conservo esperanzas de volver a verte._

 _No alcanzo a imaginar lo que sientes, debe ser difícil, ya es difícil para mí pasar por tu casa cada día y recordar esos momentos felices que vivimos juntas._

 _Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo y se siente vacío, siempre había imaginado que este día nos iríamos juntas a la estación del tren y volveríamos a casa juntas para contarnos nuestro día._

 _No sabes cómo te extraño lo que daría por volver a verte sonreír, tal como lo hacías antes, conmigo, con las chicas del club._

 _Sé que puede sonar vacío o cliché, pero no te culpes más, sabes que no fue tu culpa."_

Mio estaba sentada en su escritorio, el alba aún no despuntaba, pero se oía el canto de los mirlos madrugadores, su cama, aún deshecha, invitaba con su calidez al sueño, era el décimo mes del año y al fin había logrado obtener un empleo. Una pequeña empresa de programación en la cual, por la necesidad, olvidaban la tediosa petición de experiencia a los recién egresados.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó al baño para comprobar por décima vez que vestía de forma apropiada, un traje sencillo de dos piezas, el cabello, negro y sedoso, tomado en una firme cola de caballo y un maquillaje formal.

Apagó las luces, tomó un abrigo, sus llaves, su celular y billetera, se cubrió el rostro con una gruesa bufanda de lana, guardó la carta en un sobre y salió de la habitación.

En la casa de los Akiyama reinaba el silencio, y no debido a la hora, los padres de Mio habían comprado otra casa en la costa sur del país, pero Mio decidió quedarse, tanto por su vida profesional como por la preocupación por su amiga de la infancia. Sus padres se mostraron un tanto preocupados, mas con el paso del tiempo comprendieron los motivos de su hija.

Al cerrar la puerta de la calle un pensamiento fugaz se cruzó por la mente de Mio - ¿Dejé cerrada la ventana de mi habitacón?- Después de vacilar un instante se convenció a sí misma de que eran nervios por su primer día.

Unos tenues rayos anaranjados partían el cielo de aquella fría mañana y Mio ya se encaminaba hacia la estación de trenes, se sentía emocionada y angustiada en igual forma, era su primer empleo como profesional, pero sentía remordimientos al ver que su vida seguía por un sendero sin muchos tropiezos y que el de su amiga se viera truncado tan injustamente.

No se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba frente a la casa de Ritsu, las ventanas cerradas al igual que las cortinas, sin moradores en apariencia, un buzón atiborrado de cartas y folletos y un jardín deshecho por el paso del tiempo.

Mio miró hacia la ventana del dormitorio de su amiga y por un instante le pareció percibir un movimiento entre las cortinas, suspiró, dejó la carta en el buzón y se marchó.

El canto de las aves era más intenso, ya comenzaban a circular los primeros vehículos de la ciudad, lecheros, repartidores de periódicos y carteros, Mio entró a la estación de tren y se sentó a esperar.

Sacó su celular y conectó los auriculares, mientras buscaba alguna canción de su agrado en el reproductor sintió que algo o alguien la miraba, levantó la vista y pudo ver como un gato amarillo de ojos color ámbar la observaba con una atención inquietante, era casi como un hechizo, los ojos de Mio no podían apartarse de los del animal, sólo logró entrar en sí cuando el tren hizo su aparición en la estación con su enorme volumen.

Mio entró al vagón junto con 15 personas más que estaban en la estación, una de las ventajas de levantarse más temprano de lo necesario era evitar el tumulto de gente de la hora pico. Se desplazó hasta el final y se sentó junto a la ventana, el gato ya no estaba, las puertas del tren se cerraron y comenzó el movimiento.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad, Mio se presentó ante su jefe y compañeros, todos rondaban los 25 años y el ambiente era alegre, comenzó con el pie derecho. Le asignaron a un chico de nombre Fumio como tutor, era una persona normal en toda la extensión de la palabra, estatura y peso promedio, tez blanquecina y cabello corto de color negro, ojos cafés y una voz un tanto aguda.

El día terminó y todos querían dar una fiesta de bienvenida a la recién llegada, Mio trató de excusarse, pero no quería ser grosera con los demás, fueron a un restaurant especializado en parrilladas, el ambiente era grato, al estilo occidental, paredes de ladrillo princesa barnizados de color caoba, un pilar central de concreto, cubierto con listones rosáceos de pino oregon y abrazado por una escalera de caracol que conducía a un segundo piso sostenía la estructura principal.

Les fue acomodada una mesa para 20 personas, Mio se sentó casi al final, entra una muchacha de cabello cobrizo y el vitral, al frente suyo se sentó Fumio y el extremo de la mesa quedó vacío.

En la sobremesa Mio trató de recolectar toda la información posible de sus compañeros de trabajo y de su jefe, manías, expresiones, gustos y comportamiento entre ellos, se enteró de que la mayoría eran compañeros de universidad y que habían comenzado la empresa por una tarea.

Después de unas horas de idas y venidas de los camareros con platos humeantes de carne y diversos cocteles y alguno que otro postres, algunos de sus compañeros ya se habían marchado, y sólo se quedaron su jefe, Fumio y 3 compañeros más, los cuales estaban notoriamente ebrios a tal punto que se quedaron dormidos en la mesa, y su jefe no era la excepción, la única persona sobria, además de Mio era Fumio, quien sólo había tomado una cerveza a medias

Los camareros, siempre amables, retiraban los platos sucios de la mesa y les ofrecieron una ronda de té, cortesía de la casa, como bajativo, Mio no había comido mucho la verdad, no quería aparentar ser una glotona, pero aceptó el té de todas formas, de entre las opciones que le fueron ofrecidas optó por una infusión de té azul y hierba buena. Antes de que el último camarero se retirara Fumio ordenó algo, Mio no le dio importancia y decidió dedicar su atención a la ventana.

La verdad sea dicha, ella no quería mirar a Fumio a los ojos ni hablar en exceso con él, esa carencia de características la ponía nerviosa y su mirada reflejaba algo que no la hacía sentir a gusto.

El camarero volvió con tazas de porcelana azul, fina pero sencilla, una tetera del mismo material y una botella que Mio no alcanzó a reconocer qué era.

El sabor de la infusión llevó a Mio a sus años de escuela, cuando su mayor diversión era ensayar cada día con sus amigas y tomar el té con pastelillos, recordó los reproches de Azusa, las incoherencias de Yui, la dulzura de Mugi y la alegría explosiva de Ritsu, una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Se percató que Fumio la observaba consternado -¿Estás bien Akiyama?- Mio enrojeció levemente y se secó la lagrima -Si, lo siento, estaba…recordando algo que pasó hace años-

Fumio no se mostraba del todo convencido y se sentó más cerca de Mio tratando de tomarle la mano -Sabes, si necesitas algo podrías contar conmigo, trabajaremos juntos un tiempo y esta ocasión es ideal para conocernos mejor-.

Mio se estaba un tanto intranquila, después de todo aquel muchacho era un desconocido para ella, y si bien no estaba ebrio como sus demás compañeros, el alcohol teñía sus mejillas de un rubor inquietante, y había algo en esa manera de mirar que la alteraba.

-De verdad estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondió secamente guardando la cortesía necesaria para con un compañero de trabajo.

El silencio reinó en la mesa durante unos minutos, Mio terminó su té mirando por el ventanal, perdida en sus recuerdos, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo con la rapidez distintiva del décimo mes del año y notaba como unas nubes llegaban en tropel a la ciudad cubriendo por completo el firmamento, pudo notar como unos tímidos copos caían con la velocidad de pétalos, era demasiado pronto para la época de nieves, pero los copos se hacían más gruesos y pronto una fina alfombra blanca y gélida cubría las aceras y los árboles aún con sus hojas de color ámbar parecían adquirir el aspecto de nubes en los meses finales del año.

-Ya es tarde- murmuró -me debería ir- sacó dinero de su billetera y lo dejo en la mesa -con esto cubro mi consumo- tomó sus cosas y se disponía a marchar cuando Fumio la tomó del brazo fuertemente.

Mio se estremeció, volteó y notó que el chico estaba ebrio, supo entonces qué contenía es botella, el chico había pedido sake, con la distancia de la mesa y la mezcla de aromas en el restaurant no reconoció el aroma del licor que ahora emanaba como una bocanada de asco desde la boca de su compañero -Vamos quédate, si te vas tan pronto no te unirás jamás a la compañía-

Entonces reconoció lo que la inquietaba en la mirada de Fumio, lujuria, Fumio, de apariencia normal, escondía en su interior una enorme lasciva que ahora salía a flote con el alcohol -Fumio, estás ebrio suéltame, me haces daño-

El chico frunció el ceño y jaló de Mio hacia sí, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera entre los brazos de él.

Mio trataba de escapar pero el chico era más fuerte, quizás demasiado para alguien de su contextura -Fumio déjame, ¡AYUDA!- los demás comensales se voltearon ante el grito y ver qué sucedía, pero nadie hacía nada, Mio se movía con desesperación buscando auxilio en quien fuera, pero ni su jefe ni sus colegas despertaban, el chico se mostraba más y más excitado con su falsa sensación de poder, siempre subestimado por su apariencia normal, embriagado por el deseo y el alcohol, ahora sentía que podía dominar a alguien.

La angustia la consumía, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando sucedió lo inesperado.

-Señor, me temo que su comportamiento no es el apropiado, debo pedirle que suelte a la señorita y abandone el recinto- Fumio miró hacia la persona que había interrumpido su violento acto, era una mujer joven, de unos veinte y pico, de esbelta figura, ojos azules y cejas rubias espesas, una sonrisa serena adornaba su angelical rostro, sin embargo bajo esos dulces rasgos se escondía una determinación férrea.

Fumio se molestó al verse interrumpido en su desagradable acto, soltó a Mio para encarar a la muchacha, no alcanzó a levantar una mano cuando 3 hombres, vestidos de negro y gafas oscuras lo tomaron de los brazos y lo arrojaron al suelo.

Mio, aún paralizada por el miedo observaba la escena con horror, era su primer día, su primer empleo formal, ella no había hecho nada malo, nada por lo que mereciera un castigo como aquel y sin embargo sucedió. Vio como sus colegas recobraban el conocimiento y trataban de entender lo que había pasado, Fumio completamente inmóvil en el suelo sujeto por los guardias, el estallido de comentarios en la mesa de los demás clientes y los impertinentes justicieros sociales, incapaces de levantar la voz en la vida real pero sagaces a la hora de esgrimir sus móviles y grabar situaciones así.

Finalmente clavó la mirada en su salvadora, no lo podía creer, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

Mugi abrazó a su amiga con un aire protector de una hermana mayor o una madre y la llevó por la escalera de caracol por el pilar, antes de desaparecer entre los últimos escalones lanzó una mirada a los guardias, quienes asintieron con la cabeza una sola vez.

El segundo piso por completo era la "oficina" de Mugi, aunque a decir verdad la palabra oficina no hacía justicia, aquello era una sala de estar que no tenía que envidiar a ninguna suite de hotel 5 estrellas. Comenzando por el piso, listones de madera color ébano, en el centro una mesa redonda que recordaba a la del rey Arturo, sillones mullidos de un rojo carmesí acomodados en círculo alrededor de una chimenea de piedra en la pared este, a un costado una gran mesa con termos, cafetera, hierbas y un completo juego de té tradicional japonés. diversos pasteles quee invitaban a la gula y la pereza, un gran ventanal circular daba hacia el oeste y ofrecía una vista increíble en cada atardecer, todo disponible para sus empleados.

Mugi invitó a Mio a sentarse en el sillón, entre las cenizas de la chimenea aún quedaban unas brasas ardientes, agregó 3 leños a la chimenea y se sentó al lado de su amiga, la madera comenzó a crepitar y de a poco una flama comenzaba a nacer.

-Está bien si aún no quieres hablar de ello- dijo Mugi, Mio estaba sentada con la cabeza entre sus manos y su mirada fija en la chimenea.

Mugi se sentía compungida, su cabeza era una mezcolanza de sentimientos, ya habían pasado 2 años desde la última vez que había visto a su amiga en persona, cuando fue a despedirla antes de que partiera a Finlandia a finalizar sus estudios.

Cuando regresó a Japón los negocios la mantuvieron tan ocupada que no contactó a sus amigas, ahora, encontrarse con su amiga de la escuela de esa forma, le dolía en el alma, pero le tranquilizaba haber podido ayudar.

Mio notó la preocupación en su amiga, esbozó un amago de sonrisa -gracias, me salvaste de ese homre- Mugi enrojeció y negó con la cabeza -Lamento no haber actuado antes-

El silencio volvió a reinar, pero no era incómodo, era un silencio de calma y paz, las llamas en la chimenea aumentaban su tamaño y el calor que emitían aligeraba el ambiente.

Mugi rompió el silencio -¿Quieres un poco de té?- al fin una atentica sonrisa afloró en los labios de Mio y asintió con la cabeza. Mugi se dirigió a la mesa y volvió con una bandeja en la cual llevaba variadas galletas y 2 cuencos de la misma porcelana fina, humeantes y con un aroma herbal que embobaba los sentidos, Mio se llevó la taza a la boca y reconoció el sabor en seguida, era el mismo té que les preparaba en la escuela para la temporada de exámenes, melisa, la calidez y dulzura del brebaje la terminó de relajar.

La conversación comenzó a fluir naturalmente, como un arroyo que se abre paso de apoco por un nuevo sendero para convertirse en riachuelo y luego río, y así pasó el tiempo, el restaurant tocaba por cerrar y ellas seguían charlando, hasta estar al día con sus vidas.

Mugi le contó cómo fue estudiar en otro país y cómo había construido aquel restaurant, Mio por su parte, le contó su modo de vida en solitario y cómo había conseguido aquel empleo, tomaban ocasionales pausas para meter más leña a la chimenea y preparar más té, hasta que la conversación llegó inevitablemente a Ritsu.

-¿La has visto siquiera?- Mio suspiró -Vive encerrada en su casa, ni si quiera sale a comprar, tiene un recadero para ello, se niega a abrir y eliminó todas sus redes sociales, le he dejado cartas cada mañana, hoy es el aniversario del accidente y nada- hizo una pausa y su mirada quedó fija en el cuenco que sostenía entre sus manos -hace un año- las palabras salían de su boca y parecía que le escocieran el alma -logré verla, su recadero había enfermado y tuvo que ir a la tienda a comprar comida, precisamente ahí fue donde la vi, al principio no creí que fuera ella, estaba cubierta con una gabardina que le cubría el cuerpo por completo, y un sombrero de ala ancha le cubría el rostro, tenía el cabello largo, pero su forma de caminar la delataba, cuando extendió el brazo para pagar me estremecí, estaba tan delgada que parecía un esqueleto, sus huesos asomaban bajo una piel tan blanca que se confundía con el esqueleto- hizo una pausa, como recriminándose -traté de acercarme a ella al salir, pero apenas me sintió comenzó a correr, la quise alcanzar pero desapareció entre las calles y la perdí de vista-

La lagrimas comenzaron a nacer nuevamente en sus ojos, sintió la mano de Mugi en su espalda, pero, sentía algo más, una sensación que había tenido en la mañana, una mirada en su nuca, se dio la vuelta y pudo ver al gato amarillo, con su mirada intensa y mística, las lágrimas se secaron de golpe y una sensación de apuro afloró en su mente, la necesidad de volver a su casa lo más rápido posible.

Se puso de pie de un salto -Mugi, lo siento pero necesito irme, creo que algo le pasó a Ritsu-

Mugi no alcanza a comprender del todo pero decidió no opinar, marcó un número en su celular y en menos de 30 segundos se sintió la bocina de un coche -no hay trenes a esta hora, toma mi auto- Mio abrazó a su amiga y corrió, bajando las escaleras de 2 en 2, llegó hasta el coche, donde la esperaba el chofer con la puerta abierta, se subió y partió.

Mugi vio como el coche se alejaba por el ventanal, se dio la media vuelta y por un instante juró haber visto un gato amarillo dormido en el lugar en el que había estado sentada Mio.

El coche aún no se detenía del todo frente a la casa de su amiga cuando Mio se bajó corriendo, tocó la puerta pero nada, llamó a gritos a su amiga y nada, decidió entrar a la fuerza, recorrió toda la casa hasta llegar a la habitación de su amiga, por un instante vaciló si debía entra o no, pero su desesperación crecía con cada segundo y optó por entrar.

La habitación estaba vacía, o mejor dicho, sin Ritsu, porque la verdad aquello era un caos, apenas si había espacio para pisar entre basura y ropa arrugada, un aroma a humedad y abandono inundaba el aire, pero Mio sentía el aroma de su amiga.

Bajó las escaleras consternada, despidió al chofer y se sentó en el dintel de la puerta, con la cabeza entre las manos, sentía que algo no encajaba. De pronto sintió otra vez la mirada del animal, sentado en la entrada de la calle, la miraba fijamente, Mio se puso de pie y trató de acercarse, pero éste comenzó a correr.

Mio lo persiguió por las calles, sabía que debía hacerlo, hasta que llegó a su propia casa, y lo que vio la detuvo en seco, era Ritsu, en la entrada, con la misma gabardina y sombrero de ala ancha con las que la había visto la última vez, ambas manos en los bolsillos y una bufanda le cubría la boca.

Mio no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, su amiga, después de tanto tiempo, en ese lugar, no sabía qué hacer, si llorar o reír, avanzar hacia ella u obedecer a sus piernas que tiritaban de la emoción y caer, finalmente obedeció a su corazón.

Corrió a abrazar a su amiga, el impulso fue tal que la levantó del suelo y dieron vueltas.


End file.
